Operation Electromagnetic Doom
Operation Electromagnetic Doom was a catastrophic attack carried out by The Supreme AI and the Communist Linux Penguin Army during the War in the ROFL Island Chain. It was widely regarded as the most devastating attack in Earth 2's history, as fifty million people died in the nuclear blasts alone. However, Operation Downfall's outcome has dwarfed that of Electromagnetic Doom. The recently re-constructed Supreme AI, enhanced by Scottyvich Baloneykov and the Soviet Lulz Brigade, hacked into the USSR's military network, sabotaged it, and launched twenty-three nuclear missiles from launch sites in the Far East of the USSR, including the USSR's secret missile silo in the ocean near Lolivostok.'' '' Targets Eleven missiles impacted in cities across Europe: *London, Great Britain *Kiev, Ukraine *Berlin, Germany *Rome, Italy *Budapest, Hungary *Warsaw, Poland *Copenhagen, Denmark *Paris, France *Oslo, Norway *Bucharest, Romania Twelve other missiles impacted in the following Asian cities: *Seoul, South Korea *Mosscow, USSR *Mycroft City, Republic of My *Baloneyville, Republic of My *Ho-Chi-Minh City (now ER88 City), Vietlol *Pyongyang, North Korea *Istanbul, Turkey *Tel Aviv, Israel *Hong Kong, China *Shanghai, China *Kabul, Afghanistan *Tokyo, Japan Aftermath The enormous EMP from the blasts crippled all electronic systems across Europe and Asia, plunging the continents into darkness. The USSR suffered massive military losses as most of its equipment was destroyed. However, their critical communications network and the Tsar LOLa launch system was protected against EMP attack, and it remained safe from the attack. However, most of Europe and Asia was crippled and left defenseless. The United Lols of Roflica was isolated from most of its allies and the USSR forces in Canada. A twenty-third nuke was fired from the Pieboy Tower in Canada towards the USSR. This was disabled by Pieboy6000 remotely from his laptop, and changed course to crashland into the Irish Sea, but hit Dublin Beach. Reactions World leaders reacted swiftly to the devasting attacks. IreLOLish president natesworld2K said aboard his flagship LOL Cruizer "I am very depressed at what happened, and wish it will never happen again. As I'm heading toward the Blake Space Station, I can still see the smoke from all those explosions. The disarmed ROFLnuke on DubLOL Beach has been neutralized and will be a monument to all that died during the nuclear attacks. The Irish, Columbusan, Ohioan, and American flags at the Blake Tower will remain at half-staff untill the war ends. All flags in Irish and Ohio will also remain at half-staff until the war ends. I have sent worker droids that are invulnerable to the EMP to Ireland and are working to resolve the EMP in my beautiful country. I will be sending care packages to Minecraft, America, the Speakonian Union (USSR), Great Britain, and Ireland, among other needy countries at this time. As a result of this deadly operation, IreLOL has declared war against the CLPA." Great LOLtain's leader, AT88TV made this statement from Lolckingham Palace, which was undamaged in the blast in Loldon. "I am shocked and saddened at the amount of innocent citizens killed, which thankfully isn't the original toll estimate of 2.5 million, the actual toll is around 10,000. But these people will be remembered dearly by us all. I do not blame the USSR for any of this. I know Pieboy well and he'd never carry out an attack on us like this. I thank all of the world leaders who have sent in their respects and symphathies and we'll continue to fight. The worker drones are in Loldon, rebuilding the city and it's going well. The Loltish flag will fly at half mast for the duration of the War." Minecraftian President EASlol Made this statement from Minecraft, which was untouched durring the operation. "This was the most devasitating operation I have ever seen. I am sending all able-bodied Minecraftians to help with the rebuilding of the damaged nations. But in the meantime, I Am Declaring War On The Communist Linux Penguin Army. The Republic Of Minecraft Will Join The War. i will also hold the Minecraftian flag at half mast in payment for the lives lost." Leader of the USSR, Pieboy6000 apologised for the event, taking the blame for not having good enough security on nuclear launch systems. "Today is a terrible day, and I apologise it happened. If I had better security, this could've been prevented. Although we cannot 'fix', so to say, the EMP, we must remain strong. With or without electricity, we should always stand together as one, glorious planet. I am sorry to those who lost relatives during this attack, Fathers, Mothers, children, average citizens, Police forces, fire departments, medical crews have all reported to have been lost during this attack. I will be sending Care Packages with supplies to the most needy countries within the next few days. I apologise once more for the lack of security that caused this attack. Sadly, due to the EMP, I cannot repair my own capital city of Lolscow until at least three weeks from now. EMP isn't easy to fix ladies and gentlemen. That is all I have to say. God bless Earth 2." EmergencyRanger88 made this statement From Vietnam, which was one of the targets of the ROFLNukes. "I am deeply shocked by what The Supreme AI has done. I hope this never happens again. Now, we must prepare for war, because i have requested Lolgress to declare war on the Communist Linux Penguin Army. This is one of the worst days in earth 2's history. Da Blagoslovit zemyla 2"(Russian for god bless earth 2). By the way, VietLOL has declared War on The Communist Linux Penguin Army and The Supreme AI. 'ThePermian99 '''of Australia was horrified after news of the event and made this statement. Although Australia not being a target for the ROFL Nukes launched by the Supreme AI. ''"Despite the destruction, this could be the beginning of something bigger. The Supreme AI and her Communist Linux Penguin Army are going to continue this march and leave a trail of destruction behind them. Today may well be known as the day Earth 2 stood still, and AustROFLia is not going to sit by them and watch Earth 2's destruction, which is why we have declared war." Other world leaders have yet to respond to this catastrophic event. Category:Military Operations Category:Military Operations During the War In The ROFL Island Chain